


Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Cars, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: Axel and Mark are left alone. Axel decides to go work on his Challenger. Mark thinks it's all right then he comes in to check on Axel.





	Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Author's Note:**

> Can I be the first to yell...  
> WEATHERBOMB

Mark could hear music coming from downstairs where the garage was. He knew Axel had gone to work on his Challenger but he didn't know why there was loud music. It sounded like rock. He decided to check on him. The second he reached the door to the garage he could hear the lyrics of the now changed song.

 _I'm gonna make you bend and break (It sent you to me without wait)_  
_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_  
 _In case God doesn't show (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

Mark didn't recognize it at first. He opened the door and saw Axel there, singing along to the music. 

 _And I want these words to make things right_  
_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_  
 _Who does he think he is?_  
 _If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the key_

He could see that Axel had been crying. Was it a song? Was it something personal? Mark began to wonder. He hesitated, seeing that Axel was fiddling with a wrench. But he made his decision. He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the others shoulders. He could feel Axel tense up and slowly work his way to be turned around. "Mark..?" Mark squeezed him tighter. "Mark, what are you doing?" "Hugging you." Came the muffled voice. "Dude," Axel slowly pulled out of his arms. "Why?" Mark blinked. "You.. looked like you were crying." Axel shook his head. "I.. was. I'm fine though." Mark sighed. He knew something else was up but knowing Axel's stubbornness unless it was James-- he decided not to go further into it. "Sorry.."

 _One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great_  
 _He tastes like you, only sweeter_  
 _One night, yeah, and one more time_  
 _Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_  
 _See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh_

"What is this?" Mark asked, referring to the music. "Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy. It's.. punk rock." Axel answered, placing the wrench in the toolbox. "You're really passionate about that huh?" 


End file.
